Code Geass: Lelouch's Childhood
by AnimeStoryLove
Summary: A time when Lelouch and Nunnally were still Royalty and a time when there was no war... This is a story of those times... P.S. I only recently joined Fanfiction and just started this story so pleaz read and review and comment. Read my profile XD.
1. The Voice

Story of Lelouch Vi Britannia

2003, XX - XX

Emperor's Castle

I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia, the son of the 98th Emperor of the holy

Kingdom of Britannia and the 17th successor to the throne. This

is a story of the past when there was no war, conflict or Geass.

This is the story of my childhood.

(7 years into the past)

Hello, my name is Lelouch and today, I am faced with the greatest task of my life.

"Euphie, let me go!" 

"I'm sorry Lelouch but I can't do that." I really need you to try out this suit that Cornelia nee-sama for you!"

"If I wear that suit, then my dignity as a prince of Britannia will be tarnished!" "NO! I will never wear it!"

"Awe, Lulu. Please? For me? For Nunnally?" she almost begged while putting on the most pitiful face that I've ever seen her put on.

I don't know how or what kind of methods she used to finally get me to cooperate but by the time I realized what has happened, they'd already put me in the suit.

This was perhaps the most embarrassing… oh wait.., 2nd most embarrassing moment of my life as I know it and it could possibly not get any worse. As fate would have it, it did indeed get much worse.

"Cornelia nee sama, what are you doing in the royal garden? I thought you were with my mother in the shopping district." "Right when I heard that you were put into the suit that I designed, I had to come and

take a look, and I've gotta say; wow Lelouch, it suits you quite well." but as she spoke, I could tell that she was having trouble containing her laughter and slowly but surely, she began to crumble and Cornelia 

nee-sama and Euphie burst into a fit of joy.

I was fine to the point where they forced me to put on a suit but this crossed the line…

"That's it! I'm going to my room to change out of this ridiculous suit!" As I was changing, I heard someone knock on my door. "It's me onii-sama, Nunnally" I opened the door to see that it was not only Nunnally 

but Cornelia nee-sama as well... "Um sorry Lelouch but, may we come in?" "Um, sure… but please wait in my guest room, I'm still changing."

I changed as soon as I could and found them in the guest room and as I took my seat, Nunnally was the first to speak.

"Um… nee-san… about that suit… I'm sorry to have forced it on you like that but I really needed to see if we needed any final adjustments before the Grand Festival tomorrow." To tell the truth, the reminder took

me by surprise and by the time I recovered, Cornelia nee-sama continued from where Nunnally had left off. "And so, the officials, high-ranking democrats and other astounding members of the world's most 

extravagant families will be joining us as well."

When she finished her explanation, I heard a faint voice calling to me…

"I've found you; my Black Knight."

Instinctively, I answered the voice as any other person would answer the call. (ok well maybe not everyone :s)

"Who are you to call upon me? Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 17th successor to the throne and what is this Black Knight of which you speak of?!"

As I expected, the voice did not respond…

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I must've lost consciousness when Cornelia-sama was explaining to me about the festival. Cornelia nee-sama and Nunnally had already left for their own chambers and 

as I finally came to, I was riddled with millions of questions…

What happened to me? Who was the voice who called me? Why did it called me "Black Knight?" What is this ominous feeling?

There was a lot on my mind and I could not sleep but I knew that everything would be answered tomorrow and I also realized that… There is no such thing as never-ending peace. 


	2. The Preparation

**Lelouch's Childhood**

**Chapter 2**

**When I woke up, the bright sunlight shone on my face and I decided to take a walk to help clear my thoughts… I put my robe on and walked to the garden…**

**When I reached the garden, I was met with Jeremiah Gottwald, a knightmare pilot and has quite a reputation as well…**

"**Good morning to you Lelouch-sama, may I ask what you are doing up so early your majesty?"**

"**I couldn't sleep, had a lot on my mind" which was technically true to a point.**

"**Oh… are you worried about the festival my prince? Do not fear for I have been put in charge of the royal guards for this evening and I assure you in the name of my honor as a Britannian that no terrorist will ever set foot near the palace."**

"**Proud and confident as ever I see… eh Jeremiah? Keep up the good work and I shall have you handsomely rewarded."**

"**Thanks you very much Lelouch-sama! I will do my best in that rega-" As he was about to finish talking, Marianne, my mother appeared before us… "Lelouch, it's not your responsibility to reward others… you are much too young my Lulu."**

"**Mother!"**

"**Marianne-sama! Pardon my existence, I'm not worthy to be around your presence my dear queen."**

"**Stand down Jeremiah… You very well know that you are worthy… I have heard everything that you've done Jeremiah Gottwald of Britannia… good work."**

"**I do not deserve such praise milord, I mearly do my part as a citizen of Britannia."**

"**Um… mother, are you coming to the Festival today too?"**

**She answer my question with a prestigious smile that would've resembled that of a Goddess. "Of course Lulu, why wouldn't I come? I'm a queen after all and you are a prince."**

**-sigh- "I know mother… hey mom… can I ask you something?"**

"**What is it dear?**

"**Um… I had a weird dream where I heard a voice and it was calling me… it called me her Black Knight…" and just as I were to say Black Knight, her face darkened and paled over as if she saw a ghost…**

"**Marianne-sama! Are you feeling ill?!"**

"**No… I'm fine… thank you Jeremiah but if it's not a bother, can you get me a drink of water?"**

"**It'll be my pleasure Marianne-sama… I will be back soon…"**

**Right after Jeremiah left, mom turned to me and started explaining to me…**

"**The Order of Black Knights are a league of terrorist set on destroying Britannia and they have a legend of a legendary leader known as the Black Knight or Zero… Lelouch… You must never speak of this again! Especially to your father…"**

"**Ok mom… I understand…" This certainly answered that question but it also left me with the most obvious and undefined question… Why did the voice refer to me as the "Black Knight?" Do I resemble Zero in a way? Hm… this bothers me… Well… it's no use in looking for something you don't know what to look for… I'll focus on the task at hand; The Grand Festival…**

**(an hour before the Festival)**

"**Lelouch! Hurry up! You have to be all dressed and ready by the time the guests start to arrive…"**

"**I know Nunnally don't rush me! I need a few more minutes!"**

**I was nervous… Totally nerve-wrecking…**

**The thing that worried me was not the Festival itself but who the Festival will bring…**

**Nobility, Counts, Governors, Highly-ranked officers, Knight of Rounds members, and finally… my one and only friend… Suzaku Kururugi (I know they don't meet yet but I put him here to make it more interesting).**

**Suzaku is a monster jock… he can scale walls in a 90 degree angle without equipment… I can see him as a very capable guy and will probably be a Knight of Rounds member if given time… well as for me… I'll just remain as one of the lower successors of the throne and be treated as such till my death… That kind of rule is what makes me doubt that this world is really rotten… If it were not for my mother and Nunnally; my sister… I would gladly destroy this world and rebuild it in my image…**

"**Lelouch! Are you done yet?!"**

"**Coming! Sorry Nunnally, this one button just wouldn't stay on."**

**When I came out, I saw that everyone was speechless due to God knows what… but atleast they were speechless." The first one to talk was Clovis nee-sama.**

"**You look great Lelouch! Excellent work on the suit Cornelia, you should retire as a princess and go into business as a fashion designer haha splendid work!" Odin nee-sama was the 2nd**** to oblige**

"**Splendid indeed! This is the work of a magnificent designer! You've really outdone yourself this time Cornelia haha.**

**And as always, Schneizel had something to say as well…**

"**It is indeed well made and if it could make Lelouch look half-decent then it must've took some work out of you eh Cornelia?"**

**Cornelia nee-sama blushed with embarrassment at the remark…**

"**Well then… Shall we take our leave?" **


	3. The Party

Lelouch's Childhood

As I was getting closer and closer, I could feel that the anxiety within me was continually growing stronger and harder to resist… My intuition was telling me to turn back… to not take this path but I am but a mere fool…

The grand ball room was somehow more extravagant than I had once thought… The light shone off the millions of vertices on the chandelier and there was also a light spectrum which seemed to come from very high-class 3D mirrors hanging from the roof.

The attendees of this party seemed quite wealthy as they all seemed to be wearing clothing of the finest silk and the scent of lilac and sakuradite (idk why since it's highly explosive but it sounds kewl…). I found Suzaku flirting with Euphemia in the north wing near the main balcony. When I was sure that I had his attention, I tucked my shirt collar and headed for the roof.

Suzaku arrived a few minutes later…

"Lelouch, you still remembered."

"How could I forget?" I tucked my collar once more. "Lets talk on the roof" "This was the sign that you and I made to secretly talk to each other."

"Same as always eh Lelouch?"

"I could say the same to you Suzaku, it looks like your monster abilities haven't dulled one bit"

"That may be Lelouch but I've been thinking… and I want to change the world and make it a better place for all of us." When he spoke of this, I could tell that he was sincere and there was a tone in his voice that was ambitious.

"Very well Suzaku, I will support you and help you in every way I can…" I said this with confidence since I very much agreed with his resolution as well has his thoughts of this world.

"Well then Lelouch, my father is expecting me, I should get going." after saying his goodbyes, he walked downstairs to join in with the rest of the democrats. I wished to stay with Suzaku a bit longer but my mind was still on high alert as I continually wandered around in search of a voice…

I checked everywhere… The N,S,E,W wings, ballroom, hidden passageways, and even in the washrooms… Not a single trace but I realized that there was 1 room I have not checked in the palace… My room…

I pulled out all the physical power in my body to run up to my room… (as expected of a palace, they had lots of stairs and rooms but sadly, no elevator…)

When I finally reached my room… I made haste and quickly did a vague inventory of my room… "Hm… nothing seems to be missing but something's not right… I can feel it." and just as I was about to move back downstairs; a girl with long green hair wearing a white dress came in through the balcony…

"Hello my Black Knight, my name is C.C and I've come to take you with me…"

Instinctively, I would've ran I knew that I couldn't. What gave me that idea? It was either the fact that I was surrounded by people in dark uniform wearing eye protectors or the fact that I was already bound and locked in place with "my" cloth that she got from "my" closet…

Even though I was bound, I decided to her the questions that I've had in my mind for a while…

"You said your name was C.C right? What do you want to do with me? And why do you called me "Black Knight"? Who are you working for?!"

All these questions came out in a hurry so she must not have heard since she answer so bluntly…

"Zero"

When she said this, I thought of it for a minute and waited for a proper answer but then I realized… that her simple answer, answered all 3 of my questions…

When the questions were answered, my head began processing right away…

She works for Zero, her name is C.C. Probably a code name… she must be a terrorist. If so… how did she get here? What happened to Jeremiah's maximum security? I had all these questions but the main question remained the same…

"What is that insignia on your forehead?"

By this, she seemed quite intrigued.

"If you wish for me to tell you, you must make a pact with me… and by the end of that pact, you will fulfill one wish of mine but in return; I will grant you power."

What is this **witch** talking about? Power? Pact? What is she talking about? Even so, I continued to listen…

"This power is called…" and just as she was about to finish; an explosion shook the palace with enough force to rip it from it's hinges… I heard a lot of commotion downstairs and a lot of people were panicking…

"Well… there's our signal." and as she said this, 2 of her soldiers grabbed me by my arms and threw me into a Knightmare.

This design was not a Sutherland or any other model I've seen before… It had wings, so I assumed it was able to fly. It also possessed claws that seemed to radiate nuclear energy waves. I didn't know much about Knightmares but I knew enough to know that this was no ordinary Knightmare.

"This is the Guren S.E.I.T.A.N. A 100% non-britannian (Japanese) Knightmare." I couldn't get a good look at the pilot from my awkward position but I could tell that it was a girl.

Wait a minute. I paused and thought for a second… I was forced into a mangy suit, hearing and seeing things, kidnapped by terrorists and now taken hostage by a girl pilot..? My life has sure turned for the worst hasn't it… What'll I tell Nunnally and Euphemia? Mom'll be so depressed… I have to get out of here but first, I have to figure out where we're heading…

"Um… nee-san, where are we headed?"

"um… we're at the base now, we can get off now."

I waited patiently as we landed and looked around. I could see that we were in the middle of the ocean somewhere near the palace. I analysed everything I could before I was shoved into a shabby old cell and from there; I began to hatch a plan.


	4. The Promise

**The jail cell was unpleasant. It was dusty, touched by filth and it**

**reeked of rats and mice. It helped me to know that I wouldn't have **

**to stay here for long.**

**I observed the patrol guards and there was constantly 2 guards**

**with me and they would change shift every hour or so with another **

**2 but there was a time lapse for about a minute between each shift **

**and that was what I was aiming for.**

**The plan was simple. I would wait until the next time the guards changed shift and in that 1 minute time lapse; I would insert a fragment from my sakuradite rose and ignite it using the bricks on the wall.**

"**Um… Mr. What time is it?"**

"**It's around 6:50; are you hungry again?"**

"**No… just curious. Thank you" I shot a genuine smile to express my thanks but I knew that in only 10 minutes, I would be smiling for a much different reason.**

**(7:00pm around the time of the shift change.)**

**The 2 guards left to change shifts with the other 2 guards and this was my chance. I started counting backwards from 60 and kept track of time but that was kind of hard when I considered what I was currently working with.**

"**Hm… highly explosive material that would blow up the entire jail cell if I were to get the amount wrong…" well that was a reassuring thought. Before I ignited the sakuradite, I held my breath and stroke the fragment with all my might.**

**The sound was deafening… even after the explosion, my ears rang like they've just been blasted on full volume from high-voltage amps. The 2nd**** thought on my mind was that; "dang… the guard's must've heard that… Now's my only chance!" and I ran for the exit as fast as I could… not too long after my escape, I could hear the alarms going off in every direction and I would have to guess that they are looking for me.**

**There were 3 flaws in my calculation.**

**1. I've never expected a small fragment of sakuradite would cause such a big commotion. 2; I hadn't thought of what to do after I escaped my jail cell or considered the fact that I was trapped in a submarine. 3 which is my solution to 2 is that; somehow; Suzaku managed to find me in the midst of this crisis and is now standing in front of me with the new 9****th**** generation model of Knightmare: Lancelot Albion (this is funny considering the fact that they're about 7-10 years old you can decide how old idc).**

**Before I had a chance to say anything, Suzaku threw me in the hatch along with him but I knew that escape would not be that simple.**

"**Hello boys. My name is Kallen Kouzuki and with this Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, you don't have a chance of beating me."**

**This was the problem that I've feared but I knew how good Suzaku was but even so; the chances of us making it out of here was about 50-50. Refer to the following link for epic battle (.com/watch?v=sYQ_x7BhVQc&feature=related) (ignore the Tristan and basically all they're saying XD haha sorry :P I was 2 lazy 2 describe my own fight :S it takes 2 long and yea… make due with what your imagination can come up with.)**

**After being completely devastated by the Guren; we managed to get out of it alive somehow but damage to the Lancelot Albion was beyond that of simple repairs.**

**Suzaku was injured in the fight against the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and had a cut all over him from being constantly rammed into the sides of the cockpit. I managed to treat most of his wounds but the cut on his forehead seemed to be bleeding fast.**

**Suzaku always did this. Why? He has nothing to gain from saving me. I am the 17****th**** successor of Britannia which that I would not succeed my father for a long time if I were to succeed him at all. I was truly curious as to his real reasons; so I asked him.**

"**Suzaku; why would you go through all this just to save me? You'll gain little if nothing at all from being with me. Why do you put yourself through all this pain?"**

**Suzaku looked at me with ambitious eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone who did not look at the present but looked to the brighter future. Those were the eyes that he had.**

"**Lelouch. I don't need a reason to protect my friends but if you really need a reason; you and I made a promise remember? To create and preserve this peace. Together."**

**I was astounded by his response. He was so determined and during his response, his voice did not falter even a little. I could not measure up to his capabilities as a soldier but there was one thing I could promise him.**

"**Very well Suzaku… I will do what I can for our promise but heed my warning; for we will encounter many difficulties in this path but like we always say; "**_**when you and I work together, we can do anything."**_

**We arrived back at the palace but by the time of our arrival, the black knights were subdued, captured and punished. My life returned to the way it was but now I had a goal.**

**I don't know when I'll see that green haired girl again but I need that power. To keep my promise with Suzaku, protect my family; and defend my country. (or so he thought until V.V killed Marianna and Charles used his geass to screw up Nunnally's eyes.)**


End file.
